The invention is in the field of communications systems, particularly digital communication systems wherein pseudo random codes are employed. In the prior art difficulty has been encountered in synchronizing a locally generated code at one station with an information bearing code received from another station. Synchronization of the two codes is a necessary operation in the information retrieval process. Prior art systems including, for example, magnetic core matrices or long shift registers operating in real time, have been complex and expensive. Applicants have solved the synchronizing problem of the prior art by providing a novel synchronizing apparatus and method which are simple, reliable, and effective.